


Job Application

by EternalWhiteRose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, drunk fluff, kaito is super cute in this, old fic, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: "I want to become a porn star." In which Kaito is just a drunk pile of dumb.





	Job Application

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on October 3rd, 2013 on Fanfiction Dot Net under the username Eternal White Rose  
> -unedited-

"I think I should become a porn star."

Len spit out his drink and looked over at his boyfriend of two years, a blush blooming on his face and raising an eyebrow. Did Kaito  _ really  _ just say what Len thought he just said? "I-uh... _ excuse me _ ?"

He flashed a smile. "I said I wanted to become a porn star."

" _ Why _ ?"

Kaito shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. "I may be a little drunk, but I seriously think it's a good idea."

"It's  _ not  _ a 'good idea'," Len replied, slamming his can down. He would be more serious if only he didn't have this crazy blush on his face. His lover seriously lost his mind this time around. Usually Kaito had some stupid ideas, but  _ this _ ? "I don't like the idea."

"But  _ Leeeeeeeeeen, _ " he slurred. Oh yeah, he was  _ totally  _ drunk. "You  _ love  _ it when I have sex with you!" The blond's mouth jutted open and he began spewing words. "Maybe I should become a naked model then. Or something like that."

"You're way too drunk, Kaito." Len set his can down. "You need to rest."

"So what do you think? Should I become a model?"

Len hesitated. Was it normal in a relationship for someone to ask these sorts of questions? He grabbed Kaito's hand. "Len, seriously, what should I do?"

"You should be my boyfriend," Len replied. The blue haired man looked up at his younger lover. "I don't want you to flaunt your body around people. You're  _ my  _ boyfriend, Kaito."

The man took another gulp of the alcohol. Then, suddenly, he began to laugh, surprising Len. "I just wanted to see how you would react." He hiccupped. "You're so cute." Kaito reached up and pinched the blond's cheek.

"Y-you were just playing around? You  _ asshole _ !" Despite his anger and confusion, he started laughing as well. His boyfriend was just a giant ball of dumb. "You're so fucking  _ stupid _ !"

"I just wanted to see you jealous." Kaito smiled brightly. "But seriously, can I become a porn star? Or at least a model?"

Len smirked and climbed into Kaito's lap, grinding a little. "Only if you perform for me and no one else."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i havent updated my other current fic but ya know
> 
> posting this instead


End file.
